Deja de llorar
by Hinari Shinoi
Summary: Ya no era tiempo de sufrir y martirizarse, solo de reír ante tan absurdos hechos. Porque ni todas las telenovelas del mundo superaban lo que vivía ahora, ahí, cual damisela en peligro siendo rescatada por su príncipe azul.


Deja de llorar

Hinata siempre pensó que eso de amar y ser amado no eran más que tonterías, vagos intentos por no caer en la locura, en un cuarto cualquiera de un manicomio cualquiera junto a locos cualquieras.

Sí, era irracional tener que depender de alguien más para ser feliz. Ella podía valérselas sola, como siempre estuvo desde que su madre murió. No necesitaba a nadie para sonreír.

O así era en antaño. Porque a su lado, junto a ese muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, Hinata se sentía desfallecer. Y era extraño, incomprensible, pues ella nunca dependió de nadie más que ella misma.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era llorar, patalear y golpear lo que fuera. Porque ella era la antisocial, la discriminada, el bicho raro del grupo, él por otro lado era demasiado perfecto y popular. ¿Entonces qué? Pues era simple, nunca estarían juntos.

No se tomarían de las manos, ni compartirían un helado, o dormirían abrazados junto a la chimenea. Nunca. Porque ellos no eran nada y eso dolía.

Hinari se lamentaba por las noches, después de su sesión diaria de insultos personales, pues los mechones de su cabello eran azules casi rozando el negro y lucían mal, y su piel era tan blanca que lucía casi traslúcida. Era horrible, no como Sakura la perfecta pelirosa novia de Naruto.

Todo era horrible, ya que nunca hizo nada malo en su vida y aun así ésta la trataba como basura.

Pero Hinata no era ningún monstruo, y por eso continuaba su existencia tranquilamente y en silencio, sin quejarse, ella no deseaba mal a nadie. Solo un poco de amor, cariño, lástima, lo que fuese.

Un poco nada más...

Ese era su más ferviente deseo, claro que nunca pensó ni la más mínima posibilidad de que se cumpliera. Por eso, esa lluviosa tarde de otoño en el instituto no supo cómo reaccionar ante el gesto tan sutil de su parte.

Le ofreció algo con que cubrirse del torrencial que caía, un simple paraguas, y ella lo miro confundida. Sakura, su chica siempre fiel no estaba, había enfermado. Pudo alegrarse por ello, pudo brincar de felicidad y aceptar gustosa llegar a su casa acompañada, pudo, pero...

No estaba bien. Tenía que reprenderse a sí misma, ella no era ninguna perra roba parejas, sus intenciones eran todo menos malas. Ella era muy buena...

-Tu novia se preocupara si no llegas temprano—fue lo único que atino a decir, sorprendiéndose al igual que Naruto, que guardo silencio unos efímeros segundos.

Creyó que había ganado, que la dejaría en paz y se largaría de allí directo al hogar de la de ojos esmeralda para besarla y acurrucarse a su lado. Y ella volvería a su solitaria mansión-que siendo tan grande parecía más solitaria de lo que era- y se rompería como siempre. Le encantaría envenenarse con sus propias lágrimas, si pudiera.

Eso creyó y avanzo a grandes zancadas salpicando su ropa con lodo y dejándolo atrás, donde debió quedarse. Al poco tiempo se percató de que ninguna gota de agua le caía encima y ya no la envolvía el frío. Naruto sonreía imperceptiblemente a su lado.

-No quisiera desilusionarte —comenzó él— pero mi _novia_ no es la que puede coger un resfriado...

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, intento contenerlas, ser fuerte, ¡en serio lo intento! Pero sus piernas flaquearon y sin aviso previo cayó al suelo haciendo volar lodo por todos lados. Naruto soltó el paraguas asustado y se agacho a su altura, intentando de todo para que dejara de llorar, su llanto solo aumento.

Y el clima empeoro, por lo que el muchacho sin saber que hacer todavía la cogió en brazos y se la llevo con él a buscar un lugar en el cual cubrirse. En ningún momento Hinata detuvo sus lágrimas.

¿Y es que, cómo hacerlo?, ¿Cómo, si el chico que amaba la trataba tan dulcemente y sin conocerla?

Su corazón dolía, justo ahí, a mitad de su pecho. Le quemaba con vigor, casi explotando en miles de pedacitos que no sería capaz de juntar otra vez. La asfixiaba, porque sabía muy bien que después de esa tarde sus palabras no volverían a cruzarse.

Porque no lo harían, ¿cierto?

-Deja de llorar, por favor —suplicó, mientras le contagiaba su calidez—No me gusta ver a las chicas llorar.

-P-pero Sa-sakura-san... ella...

_Soy una terrible persona__—__me dije mentalmente_

-A ella no le afecta con quién hable, después de todo... terminamos hace una semana.

-¡Pero...!—sus palabras murieron en su garganta. ¿Había oído bien?, en verdad ¿ellos dos...?

Era imposible, todo eso nunca podría ocurrir porque Dios la aborrecía y... y ella no merecía esa situación tan cliché.

Probablemente murió atropellada en un descuido o se quedó dormida en la biblioteca, probablemente su locura era tanta que confundía la realidad. Probablemente...

-Así que seca esas lágrimas ¿sí? Que ya te dije que no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar, y menos si se trata de mi acosadora favorita —Hinata mordió su labio inferior hasta sangrar al escucharlo. Afianzo su agarre al cuello de azabache y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, una a una.

Porque quizás, solo quizás, valía la pena disfrutar de aquello, al menos ese día.

-Q-que dices y-yo no te acoso...

No, claro que no lo hacía….Bueno, quizás un poco.

-Lo sé —rio él—pero yo a ti si ¿y sabes qué? Pienso que deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Ya no era tiempo de sufrir y martirizarse, solo de reír ante tan absurdos hechos. Porque ni todas las telenovelas del mundo superaban lo que vivía ahora, ahí, cual damisela en peligro siendo rescatada por su príncipe azul.

¿Quién sabe?, tal vez cumpliría el capricho del chico. Tal vez, ya era hora de dejar de llorar... y empezar a amar.

Solo tal vez.


End file.
